L'amour ne se reconnait pas
by AleaElmira
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Harry et Draco. Lemon & Yaoï Première ff donc soyez indulgent
1. Une tentative de vérité

Avant de lire :

Harry est à serpentard, voldemort n'est plus vivant, Harry et Draco sont amoureux mais ne savent pas que c'est réciproque, Draco a accès au affaires de Harry dont la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent et s'il y a des choses que vous voulez que je modifie dites le moi par review.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Draco voulait voir Harry il avait prit son courage à deux mains si tant est qu'il en ai et s'était décidé à aller lui avouer son amour, il souffrait de le voir sans arrêt avec de nouvelles conquêtes.

Il prit la carte du maraudeur et l'ouvrit, il dit la formule et commenca a chercher le nom Harry potter, il le trouva mais il n'était pas seul. S'en moquant il se dépécha tant qu'il avait la force d'y aller.

Il était là, devant cette porte qu'il hésitait à ouvrir par peur de ce qu'il découvrirait derrière. Il savait que son ange était de l'autre côté, c'est ce qui le décida à regarder, il s'introduit discrètement dans la pièce pour rester bloquer à l'entrée. Des gémissements s'élevaient, des suppliques adressées à son ange et devant lui une image qui resta gravé dans sa mémoire et qui lui brisa le cœur. Harry était debout dos à lui, nu, il pénétrait l'antre chaude du garçon appuyé sur la table devant lui, celui-ci criait à n'en plus finir. Il était paralysé par la vision qui s'imposait à lui, mais son corps ne pouvait plus bouger pourtant il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte avant de s'écrouler. Il observait et gravait tous les détails dans sa mémoire même si Harry était avec un autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, voir ses muscles se contracter à chaque coup de reins, la sueur qui s'installait sur la peau halé. Dans un dernier spasme les deux personnes devant lui se déversèrent et il sorti avant qu'on en remarque sa présence.

Il courrait dans les couloirs heureusement il n'y avait personne car l'heure du couvre-feu était passé, sa vue était brouillé et il ne remarqua que lorsqu'il s'arrêta que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux gris. Il vit que ses pas l'avait conduit devant la porte d'une pièce qu'il avait découvert lors de son exploration du château. Il prononça le mot de passe et rentra, ici il se sentait chez lui pourtant aujourd'hui cela ne le soulagea pas le moins du monde. Il s'installa dans le canapé qu'il avait aménagé et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, avachis les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré mais lorsqu'il rentra au dortoir Harry n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il alla directement dans son lit, se déshabilla avec automatisme et se mis au lit après avoir fermé ses rideaux. Il s'endormit mais fut troublé par les visions de la scène qu'il venait de voir et même dans son sommeil des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues.

Quand Harry rentra, il s'étonna de voir que Draco ne l'avait pas attendu. Il monta dans son dortoir et vit les rideaux clos, il les ouvrit délicatement de peur de réveiller son petit dragon et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur, sa peau était encore plus pale que d'habitude si s'était possible et des sillons humides réfléchissaient la lumière de la lune sur ses joues.

Il alla se couché mais passa une très mauvaise nuit car son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il pensait à l'état dans lequel il avait vu Draco.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu le mettre comme sa ?

Le lendemain, tout deux se levèrent comme si de rien n'était malgré le fait que Harry se promit de tout faire pour découvrir ce qui rendait malheureux son dragon.

Durant la pause du midi Harry remonta dans le dortoir car il avait oublié son livre de cours sur son lit mais lorsqu'il voulut le récupérer il vit sur le lit de Draco un livre qu'il rêvait de lire depuis plusieurs années : son journal.

Malgré que cela fasse efféminé Draco avait toujours persisté à vouloir écrire dedans peut-être y verrait-il la cause de son malheur il se décida et le mit dans son sac avec l'idée d'aller le lire dans la salle sur demande après ses cours de l'après midi. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de le voir quitter le groupe dès la sortie des cours et lorsqu'il revenait le soir on lui demandait des détails sur sa nouvelle conquête.

Malheureusement il avait beau se forcé à avoir dès relations et a raconté se qui se passait, son dragon n'avait jamais rien dit ni n'avait jamais montrer aucun signe comme quoi il serait jaloux, pas même le moindre sentiment ne transparaissait sur son doux visage lorsqu'il était présent ce qui était rare car il se débrouillait toujours pour avoir quelque chose a faire à un autre endroit.

Les cours lui parurent encore plus long que de normal car l'impatience de savoir et l'espoir de connaître enfin les sentiments de son amour lui faisait perdre la tête.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit on vit une fusée sortir de la salle de cours. Draco pensa amèrement qu'il allait rejoindre son nouveau partenaire et cela le rendait malade.

Il monta le plus vite possible dans son dortoir pour se défoulé et écrire dans son journal, il réfléchissait sur le chemin lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce matin il l'avait laissé sous son oreiller et que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Il se mit a courir mais quand il arriva, essoufflé, il ne vit rien d'autre que son lit fait parfaitement comme d'habitude.

Il commença à paniquer, puis se résonna pendant la journée personne ne remontait au dortoir, donc son carnet devrait être ranger à sa place, il se faisait des idées.

Il essayait de se convaincre tout seul, malheureusement il eut beau fouillé partout il ne vit aucune trace de son journal.


	2. Une découverte surprenante

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry se précipita dans la salle sur demande, avec dans son sac le journal. Il passa rapidement trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut, il la franchit et vit que la pièce était reposante, tout a fait ce qu'il voulait, il balança son sac a travers la pièce et se posa avec le journal devant la cheminé sur le tapis moelleux et tout doux. Il pressa son dos sur le bord du canapé et ouvrit le journal.

Il était entièrement vide il le feuilleta rapidement et toutes les pages étaient blanche; un sort, une protection évidemment il aurait du y penser.

Il commença à citer tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec Draco, puis à la magie mais aucun n'avait fonctionner.

Il réfléchi aux mots les plus improbables que son amour aurait pu utilisé mais il n'y en eu qu'un qui lui resta à l'esprit.

Il souffla : « Je t'aime »

Et la un clic le surprit et les pages se recouvrirent de l'écriture fine de Draco. Les paragraphes étaient datés donc cela serait plus facile de comprendre. Il l'ouvrit a la dernière page cherchant la soirée de la veille et commença a lire :

« Pourquoi il a fallut que je le voit a ce moment la? C'est trop dur de le voir jour après jour avec une autre personne que moi, je crois que finalement je vais l'utilisé j'espérais ne jamais avoir a faire sa mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Tout les jours quand il me dit bonjour je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus lui dire que je l'aime et lui demandé d'arrêter de me faire souffrir, de regarder les autres, de draguer... Tout cela m'est devenu insupportable !!!

Et dire que ce soir j'allais tout lui dire ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi con lui ne m'a pas attendu ... »

Harry était stupéfait jamais il n'aurait cru que son amour en aimait un autre, déjà apprendre qu'il était gay puis qu'il était amoureux d'un homme qui le faisait pleurer pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parler ? Avait-il peur qu'il se moque de lui ? Jamais Harry n'aurait fait quelque chose de tel, il l'aurait soutenu au contraire et de quoi parlait-il d'utiliser ?

Il tourna les pages en espérant tomber sur le début des explications et peut-être un nom sur lequel il pourrait se venger, frapper autant qu'il le pouvait pour faire partir la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il passa des heures a lire mais toujours aucun nom Draco avait été prudent, de tel façon que si quelqu'un avait trouver son journal personne n'aurait pu comprendre de qui il parlait pourtant il avait des indices mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ceux que Draco regardait en particulier le matin. Il trouva les explications sur une potion « oublie-amour » mais c'était un cas extrême et de la magie noire, les ingrédients étaient rares et chers. Mais après tout n'avait-il pas dit qu'il en avait réellement marre d'attendre et de souffrir ? Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça après il serait condamné à une vie sans amour, sans émotions particulières. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse faire !

Heureusement la potion nécessitait un mois de préparation ce qui lui laissait un mois pour trouver de qui était amoureux Draco et de résoudre et réconforter son amour.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir Draco tournait comme un lion en cage, décidant de fouiller les affaires de ces camarades discrètement il ne trouva rien de particulier il se rongeait les ongles. Décidant d'interroger les gars du dortoir pour savoir qui était remonter aujourd'hui. On lui apprit que Harry était venu récupérer un livre dans sa valise le midi car il l'avait oublier. Et la se fut la panique ! Harry avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il écrivait sans cesse dans son journal et si il ne lui avait jamais rien dit c'est que cela le concernait. Il n'imaginait même pas si il comprenait, il le rejetterait, lui dirait qu'il n'était pas normal, un monstre … Allongé dans son lit il commença à faire une crise d'angoisse, à ce moment là les gars remontèrent et le virent il chercha des yeux Harry mais ne le vit pas. Il devait se calmer, ses camarades se précipitèrent dans sa direction et lui disait des chose calmante que quoi qui l'ai mit dans cet état sa ne pouvait pas être si grave et qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits c'est ce qu'il fit lentement. Avant de s'engager dans la discutions qui animait le dortoir.

Fier de ses résolutions Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il avait louper le dîner et l'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis deux bonnes heures il se dépêcha de ranger de fermer le journal, il le rouvrit et vit que l'écriture avait disparut : un bon point pour lui il n'avait pas à cherché un mot de passe pour le verrouiller. Il quitta la salle sur demande et rejoignit son dortoir le plus discrètement possible, il ne croisa personne sur son chemin ce qui l'arrangea. Une fois dans son dortoir il vit que les garçons étaient tous réunit et discutaient bruyamment, on l'interpella et lui demanda des infos sur sa nouvelle conquête, il inventa un récit probable vite fait. Puis alla se coucher, toutefois il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se retournait sans cesse réfléchissant à l'identité de l'homme qui avait volé le cœur de son amour. Quand tout le monde dormit, il se leva doucement et chercha ou il pouvait mettre le journal pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il l'avait trouvé, il souleva légèrement le matelas ou se trouvais Draco en faisait attention de ne pas le réveillé et déposa l'objet. Il retourna se coucher et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin se fut la douce voix de Draco qui le réveilla quand les autres se jetèrent sur son lit pour le réveiller. Une fois tout le monde préparé il montèrent dans la grande salle et chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il mangea très peu et fit très attention à tout ceux auxquels son amour s'intéressait mais il ne vit rien dans son regard qui distingua une personne en particulier.


	3. Petit moment de détente

**Chapitre 3 :**

Durant deux semaines il avait observé, espionné mais il n'avait rien trouvé mis à part le fait que Draco restait souvent seul les yeux dans le vague à soupirer. Pendant que les autres élèves faisaient leur devoir il partait, mais Harry n'avait jamais réussi à le suivre. En tournant dans un couloir il disparaissait à chaque fois et ne revenait dans le dortoir que deux heures plus tard.

Harry décida de jouer le tout pour le tout car il voyait le temps passé et son cœur se serrait jour après jour en pensant à ce qui se passait. Un samedi après midi il proposa à Draco une sorti entre meilleur ami, celui-ci ne pus refuser n'ayant aucune raison valable. Au alentour de 11h, Harry le mena dans des couloirs puis lui banda les yeux, non sans mal car Draco voulait savoir ou ils se rendaient.

"C'est un secret. . .

- Je vois, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ? " Draco eu encore plus mal, de savoir que celui qu'il aimait lui cachait des choses.

"Ce n'est pas sa, c'est une surprise ! Mais si tu y tiens tellement enlève ton bandeau " Dit-il sur un petit ton triste.

"Non c'est bon je vais attendre mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin"

Ils rirent tout les deux, content d'être avec la personne que leur cœur avaient choisi.

Arrivé devant la salle sur demande, Harry fit attendre Draco contre le mur pendant qu'il passait trois fois devant l'emplacement de la porte. Il entra et vérifia que tout était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé et alla chercher le dragon ruminant dans le couloir.

Quand il fut entré et que le bandeau lui fut retiré il ne put retenir un cri d'émerveillement de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait devant lui un magnifique parc, bordé par une forêt, le tout sous un ciel bleu avec un soleil rayonnant mais pas aveuglant, plutôt reposant.

Il se mit à courir en riant, heureux de vivre ce moment avec Harry, que celui ci est créer un lieu comme sa rien que pour eux.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à s'amuser, parler de tout et rien quand l'estomac de Draco se mit a grogner, un petit bruit discret mais qui dans le silence s'entendit aussi bien qu'une explosion. Il se mit a rougir, et Harry pensa qu'il était trop mignon comme sa. Il frappa dans ses mains et un panier de nourriture apparut, ainsi qu'une nappe de picnic déjà toute prête.

Ils s'installèrent et accueillir cette pause avec plaisir. Après avoir déjeuner, et s'être allongé dans l'herbe pour digérer un silence s'installa, seulement troubler par deux respirations calmes.

" Je ..." commença Harry,

" Moui ? Qu'es qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais savoir... on est toujours ami ?

- Oui pourquoi ? "s'affola Draco

"Je ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

- Parlé de quoi exactement" dis Draco le cœur battant a tout rompre .

" Bah pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu es amoureux ?

- C'est que ... Je ... Sa ne te dérange pas ?Je pensais que peut-être tu l'aurais mal pris ou je ne sais pas, comment tu l'a su ?

- Tu es tout le temps dans la lune, tu soupires souvent dans ses moments la et tu n'es plus tout a fait toi. Tu t'isole dans ton coin et tu ne me parle plus . Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Je ... " Souffla Draco avec soulagement, Harry ne savait pas qui mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, surtout qu'il pensait qu'il était hétéro.

" Allez dis le moi s'il te plait tu sors déjà avec ? Comment sa se passe elle est au courant que tu l'aime ?

- Sa n'est pas une fille ...

- Okay sa ne change rien, vas-y raconte moi tout.

- Non je ... Il est pris" dit-il avec tristesse

" Mais c'est qui ?

- Personne d'important

- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ...

- Non se n'est pas sa

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu dis que tu me considère comme un ami mais tu ne me dis plus rien c'est comme si je n'existais plus pour toi" Malgré tout ses efforts une larmes roula sur sa peau dès que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres.

Harry se leva, effaçant d'un geste de la main cette trace sur sa joue en espérant que Draco ne l'ai pas vu. Il avait essayé de se retenir tout au long de la conversation mais c'était trop pour lui il craquait et il ne voulait pas le faire devant témoin c'est pourquoi il s'éloigna.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées Draco avait vu cette perle liquide, ce qui l'avait choqué, comment en était-il arrivé la ? Aucune idée ils parlaient, s'amusaient comme avant tout sentiments, ils avaient mangé un bon repas mais il avait fallut qu' Harry aborde le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas. Et ses réponses évasives l'avait blessé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme sa, il se leva et se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit ou était parti son ange. Il le retrouva près d'un ruisseau assis, ses épaules secouées de sanglot.

Même si sa lui faisait mal il s'assit derrière lui le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Au début tendu, Harry fini par se détendre et profité de l'étreinte qui lui était donné, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amour, son oreille sur sa poitrine, écoutant les martèlement incessant de ce cœur pour lequel il aurait tout donné.

Draco pendant ce temps là pensa, il réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi cela était arrivé maintenant. En regardant Harry dormir il eu l'impression de se perdre, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce visage, fin mais pourtant viril, avec ces paupières closes qui cachaient deux magnifiques yeux vert, cette bouche dont sortait les échos du souffle de l'endormi. Il pensa qu'ils seraient plus confortable dans un divan et eu la surprise de se retrouver avachis sur un canapé déplié. Encore un des mystères de cette salle qu'il venait de découvrir. Il s'allongea et prit Harry délicatement contre lui. Il s'endormit lui aussi, le sourire au lèvres.


	4. Tout par en coui

Mot de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard mais avec les cours et les révisions plus vraiment le temps d'écrire, premier petit lime donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer cette histoire ou arrêter là le massacre ! Si vous voyez des fautes dites le c'est pas facile de repérer ses propres erreurs donc bonne lectures à vous.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux il crut qu'il rêvait encore, il tenait dans ses bras Draco, celui-ci lui tournait le dos dormant paisiblement un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry mis sa tête dans son coup respirant son odeur, s'en imprégnant pour la garder dans sa mémoire car il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça si Draco ne s'était pas mis à soupirer et à balancer son bassin, frottant la virilité d' Harry qui se réveilla immédiatement.

Ce dernier était totalement perdu devait-il en profiter ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais son sexe comprimé dans son pantalon le faisait souffrir il voulait se laisser tenter, c'est pourquoi il se décala Draco sentant l'absence de chaleur derrière lui se mis sur le dos. Harry en profita se mettant à caresser le sexe de Draco, qui gémit de plus en plus fort, le brun se pencha et frotta son nez doucement contre l'érection envoyant des sensations inconnus dans les reins du blond.

Il retira calmement le pantalon devant lui et sorti le sexe dressé pour le prendre en bouche, Draco gémissait pensant être dans un autre de ses rêves il n'ouvrit pas les yeux profitant au maximum des sensations qu'il ressentait.

« Plus vite … s'il … s'il te plait » fut tout ce qui pu sortir de la bouche de Draco.

Alors Harry accéléra le prenant toujours plus loin dans sa gorge.

Les seuls mots qu'il entendit furent « Je vais … » avant que le blond ne jouisse dans sa bouche en criant.

Le brun se recula doucement avalant la semence qu'il avait dans la bouche, il s'allongea à côté du blond reprenant sa respiration, la vision que lui avait offert Draco lui avait suffit pour venir à son tour.

« Je … pourquoi ? » demanda Draco perdu, il n'osait pas croire à se qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis désolé je … tu étais là et tu … tu gémissais et tu ondulais contre moi je suis désolé je ne voulais pas sa, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu n'a pas aimé ? Je suis désolé j'ai … j'ai essayé mais je n'avais jamais enfin je … j'y vais. » dit Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sortit et partit en courant, laissant libre cour à sa tristesse, ses joues étaient ravagées par les larmes. « Pourquoi j'ai fais sa ? J'ai tout gâcher ! »

Il arriva dans la salle commune et se dirigea comme un robot vers son lit, ferma les rideaux et se remis à pleurer.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco était bouleversé, il réfléchissait à se qui venait de se passer mais ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Il s'était endormi heureux avec Harry dans ses bras et se réveillait alors que son amour l'amenait à la jouissance et partait pensant qu'il n'avait pas apprécier.

« Et est ce que c'était vrai que c'était la première foi qu'il faisait sa ? » Draco n'avait aucune expérience pratique donc il ne pouvait pas comparer ou autre,

« sa voudrait dire que c'était une première foi pour tout les deux ? Pourquoi était-il partit, il regrettait lui même l'avait dit mais dans ce cas là pourquoi ? Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose et il a voulu me faire une blague ? Non il n'aurait pas risquer notre amitié pour ça … enfin je crois. »

Il se posait des milliers de questions et parmi toutes, une affirmation retentissait dans sa tête : « Au moins j'ai eu quelque chose de lui et lui a eu quelque chose de moi ».

Ses larmes se mirent à couler en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revivre sa, de revoir le visage du brun si tentant, ses lèvres gonflé de l'avoir … rien que d'y repenser il rougissait et son érection revenait. Il était vraiment désespérer de penser à ça dans un moment comme sa ! Il prendrait la potion et après tout serait mieux, plus facile pour tout le monde et il redeviendrait ami avec Harry sans avoir aucune arrières pensées. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire, il ne souffrirait plus.

Il se leva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle sur demande et partit, dans 3 jour la potion serait prête donc dans une semaine tout serait oublier car il fallait la laisser reposer 4 jours, plus aucun sentiment ne viendrait le tourmenter sa décision était prise.

**Réponse au rewiews : **

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, et pour avoir dit se que vous pensiez je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : J'ai fais les modifications au début du premier chapitre pour que se qui t'a perturbé ne dérange plus personne, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué car je ne me rends pas forcément compte en écrivant de ce qui peut porter à confusion.

Roger S : Je vais essayer de faire plus de dialogue mais j'avoue que je me perd un peu comment écrire ? En POV ou comme je le fait déjà je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus compréhensible donc si quelque lecteurs voulait bien me donner leur avis …

Pour l'histoire je sais que sa se voit une première fic et j'espère que les lecteurs ne sont pas trop déçu, mais si on ne fait pas d'erreur on ne peut pas s'améliorer ! :)

Pour tous : Merci de vos encouragements je vais essayer de poster la suite bientôt mais révision quand tu nous tient … ^^


End file.
